


Four Words of Life Changingness

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Time Travel, sorta - Freeform, the potential for xover is strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: "You were adopted, mom"Lorelai thought Rory's life-changing statement would just be stuff she could deal with in her own time.  But it sets in motion a series of conversations that end in 2017 with a Wish.And begins in 2005 with the consequences.





	Four Words of Life Changingness

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 au versions are now season 6 au version. 
> 
> might be a xover. don't know yet.

"Rory Gilmore you are so grounded," Lorelai yelled into the void as she and Jess found themselves in the past after Rory's wish for them to go away. (Who knew confronting her about her terrible behavior would lead to this?)

Ugh. 

"Well, at least we can catch up on all that time missed with our bio families."

She sighed at Jess silver lining comment. Back in the future most of her bio family was dead through something or another. She hoped that by meeting them now they might live longer. Or something. Anything. Too bad she hadn't gotten dates and causes. having spent the few days since finding out hiding from the world.

Hindsight and all that.

"And Luke?" 

This time it was Jess who sighed.

Yeah. Much sigh. Ex-fiance Luke of the future was current fiance. 

But so was Jess. 

 

Jess idea to spill the beans of magic first had worked quickly to end Lore and Lukes ship. 

Surprisingly fast. 

"I knew he had a problem with magic back in the day when I first got here but that was....extreme..."

"If I wasnts so boiling mad I would have continued with the other reasons why we can't work. Uuuugggghhhhhh...."

Jess listened and offered comfort as Lore continued her rapid-fire speech on why Luke was the worst. She requested their opinion on but a few.

"....AND he had the nerve to accuse the new bag guy of hurting Lanes feelings all the while putting him in a chokehold. I swear he also did that to dean...ugh...did he ever hurt you?"

"Pushed me into the river my first few days here. Nearly twisted my ankle and ended up scraping my arm on the floor bed. You know the other stuff."

They trailed off. She knew all too well Lukes derogatory comments on certain jobs and continued negative commentary of their life even in the face of their improved conditions and how it has affected them. 

6 yrs of estrangement after a huge blowup in 2011. The year Lores father passed was the first time they had attempted another healing phase. Jess relationship with Luke soured during the spring for a couple of reasons they didn't feel like thinking about again. One main point of anger was Jess supporting Lorelai that summer after the breakup. Another was dating her.

They arrived home to little fanfare and went about a normal movie night for two after making arrangments to travel and meet their bio families.

 

Lorelai thought back or forward as the case may be. To that year her now very much alive father had died. 

She had a few hours of air travel to get a handle on her feelings. A whole year without her father. Winter to fall. 

She went the Rory route and wrote a list

Winter  
She's unable to separate the feelings of abandonment to say anything nice  
Rory returns  
The last phonebooth is saved

Spring  
Hindsight shows rorys behavior is more like her grandmother  
Luke still won't include her in his life. Ex. April  
He's more a roommate then a bf breakup.

Summer  
Hindsight shows rorys drinking problem beginning and her ill attitude towards certain people  
Friendship with Jess after they stay the summer to get inspiration on their new series. A murder mystery outside a grocery store  
Dating Jess.

Fall  
Trip with Jess book tour. Semi failed on the parent front. A win on the dating part. Engaged.  
Rory's story idea has promise if only she hadn't had the main characters so entitled.  
Hindsight shows rorys entitlement worsen as her cheating bf Logan gets set to get married  
Lukes creepy nonromantic speech finally ending their friendship.  
Rory's 4 words of life changingness. You were adopted, mom.  
Wish

She felt there was more but the flight was giving her a migraine.

A stressful rest and even more stress bag retrieval later and then Jess helped flag down a cab while she crowded under the airport yawning both to make the necessary calls to her siblings and avoid the downpour of rain.


End file.
